I Don't Wanna Know
by Dunnam93
Summary: The best of friends suffer a great tragedy as one of their friends is murdered. Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Sugar fight to discover the mystery behind the murder of their best friend and the even more mysterious person known as 'Q'.
1. Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead

Episode 1: Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead.

'Rachel!' She could hear their shouts up the stairs. As she clung on to the side for her life frightened. She stood up but was cut down again by the same person as they grabbed her ankles. She kicked violently and her foot collided with the assailants face.

'You won't get away, bitch!' They spat and Rachel recognised the voice she turned around and saw under the hood.

'Rachel!' There was a loud scream and then nothing.

-l

Her smile shone in the photo that stood by the front of the church. Rachel's eyes were glistened with tears as she looked over the image. Rachel sat down as everyone else seemed to come in, she moved herself to the end as Sugar, Brittany and Santana joined her. The group was all back together again Rachel laughed slightly to herself as a tear fell from her eye. Sugar gripped her hand smiling at her slightly.

'It's gonna be ok.' She said, Rachel nodded slowly looking back over at the picture. Quinn's bright eyes looked out onto her and filled up the room. The coffin lay closed with her inside, her mom sat on the front row barley holding herself together. Brittany put her hand on her shoulder as her other her was clutched tight to Santana. Judy turned around and smiled weakly at Brittany, Brittany quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue she handed it to Judy who took it thankfully.

'I see her dad's not here.' Rachel said quietly to Sugar as she looked around.

'Did you expect him to be, after what happened?' She said looking with Rachel.

'She was still his daughter no matter what happened that night.' She faced the front again breathing deeply.

A man in light robes walked over to Judy and whispered something in her ear she smiled and he walked to the front. 'It looks like everyone is here.' He smiled and his voice came out soothingly. 'Dear friends, and family,' He said indicating towards the small row in which Judy sat. 'We're gathered here today, to say goodbye to the wonderfully bright and loving girl that was Quinn Fabray.'

Rachel smiled slightly happy that Quinn was getting a goodbye she knew she'd have wanted one. 'I have been told by friends of Quinn how loyal she was, and how much they truly cared for her. It's sad that I never had the pleasure of me…' He cut off as the door opened to the church.

'Sorry for being late.' A girl's voice said and they heard pairs of feet squishing towards the back row.

'It's ok, we're all here to say goodbye.' The reverend smiled. Together the girls turned around seeing the one person they never thought would have seen at Quinn's funeral. Tina Cohen-Chang looked at them quickly then faced the other way as she sat down.

'Making an entrance as usual.' Santana leaned in whispering to the girls. The reverend continued.

'What do you think she's doing here?' Brittany said looking scared. Santana's thumb rubbed itself against Brittany's hand calming her.

'Probably coming to see her work paid off.' Sugar said spitefully.

'What are you talking about?' Brittany looked at her again.

'Don't you think it's a bit strange, Tina and Quinn hated each other, they said many times they wished the other was dead. I suppose one of them got their wish.' She said staring forward still.

'You don't think she…?' Rachel said looking at Sugar.

'I wouldn't put it past her.' She said and they leaned back in the row watching and listening closely.

'Now we have some of Quinn's friends, they wanted to sing something for her.' He smiled and together the four girls stood up. Rachel looked over her shoulder as they got up and saw Tina whispering into some person's ear. They reached the front looking out across the crowd all with tears in their eyes as they started.

'I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason…'

-l

They slowly left the church, the reverend stood by the door bidding people goodbye. Judy stayed behind sitting on her chair as the group made their way outside. Together they stood looking around as Tina walked towards them.

'Hey, girls.' She smiled at them.

'Tina, what are you doing here?' Santana asked concerned.

'Can't I see the old witch go down?' She laughed slightly. 'I'm sorry that was insensitive of me.'

'You know what will be insensitive is if I stuck put fist down your throat right here!' Sugar glared at her and Rachel grabbed her arm.

'Now now Sugar, that's not very sweet, is it.' She laughed again. 'Well, I have to go now, tell her I said 'Hi', I'm sure I'll see you around.' She said turning her back on them and as she walked away she sang under her breathe so only the group could here. 'Ding, dong the witch is dead, which old witch, the wicked witch…'

The group stared at her until she walked around the corner and they couldn't see her anymore. 'She's a piece of work.' Santana grated her teeth.

'Should have let me finish her off when we had the chance.' Sugar said and looked at the group. 'Ok, I'm sorry, it's just I, she was out of order. Ding, dong the witch is so not dead.' She growled.

'Have the police spoke to either of you again recently?' Rachel said turning to Brittany and Santana trying to change the conversation.

'I spoke them, yesterday, yeah yesterday.' Brittany said thinking.

'Do you think we should tell them about Tina?' Santana said looking around.

Sugar scoffed. 'They won't do anything about that, they'll say she's just a bitch or something.'

'But someone killed Quinn and Tina wished her dead on many occasions, showed up to the funeral and was happy about it.' Santana said looking at her.

Rachel's phone pinged, she looked down at it then back up at the others. 'I gotta get home, my dad's said they wanna talk to me about something.'

'Yeah, I think I need to be home anyway. See you at school, tomorrow?' Sugar smiled to the group.

'Course,' Santana said.

'See you then.' Rachel said walking down the road as the group dispersed. She walked quickly home feeling more uncomfortable from the funeral than she thought she would have been. Her phone pinged again and she looked down. She opened the text and read it carefully. 'Be careful walking home on your own, 4 out of 5 bitches are still alive. Ding, dong the bitch is dead. Q' Rachel looked at her phone again confused and then she looked around feeling suddenly exposed and scared.

*l

They all sat around on her large bed laughing and joking with each other. Quinn poured out the drink for everyone but Brittany refused. 'Come on, Britt! It's just us friends!' She said laughingly as she glugged down her own glass and refilled it again.

'No, I'm ok thanks.'

'Brittany,' Quinn said sounding serious now. 'Have some. I insist.'

'Oh, OK, go on then.' She smiled at Quinn filled up her glass. Brittany took a small sip before putting it down to the side.

'Drink up girls!' Quinn said the four of them tipped their glasses back. Brittany watched the all concerned trying to care for her girlfriend. 'Did you see Tina today? When she was doing that "cheerleading routine"' Quinn said air quoting with her fingers as she did so. 'She's just fat and ugly and can't cope that people like me more than her.'

Rachel laughed, slightly in shock. 'Maybe we should leave her alone, don't want any to get hurt now do we?' She smiled.

'Sorry Rachel I forgot you were a goody-two-shoes.' Quinn sighed rolling her eyes.

'I am not!' She shouted laughing with her.

'Then prove it.' Quinn said leaning forward.

Rachel smiled 'Name it.'

'Spin the bottle.' Quinn looked at the group as she poured into everyone's glasses again. 'Hey, Britt.' Brittany turned looking at her 'you haven't drank you drink.' She said with piercing eyes. Brittany picked her glass up and drank it quickly whilst Quinn poured the remainder of the bottle into her own already over glass. She jumped back onto the bed which made a small thud.

'Quinn, won't your mom mind we're drinking?' Santana said looking at Quinn as her hand reached out for Brittany's leg squeezing it gently.

Quinn looked towards the door. 'What she doesn't know won't kill her.' She smiled 'I'll go first!' She said and she spins the bottle, it spins for what felt like an eternity before the bottle landed on Santana. 'Hey there, San.' Quinn smiled cheekily at her. Santana smiled back and they lent in, Sugar squealed laughing as did Rachel but Brittany just sat there watching. Santana and Quinn's lips met and they kissed deeply and then their mouths opened and they started making out.

'Hey!' Brittany screamed pulling Santana back.

'Calm down, Britt.' Santana laughed her eyes unfocused the drink starting to take its toll.

'Yeah it's only a game, Britt.' Quinn laughed again.

Santana turned to Brittany. 'And you know I only have eyes for you.' She said puckering up her lips and Brittany kissed her.

*l

Santana pulled up to her house and clambered out of the car. She smiled as she stepped forwarding feeling happy that she still had Brittany here with her. She walked up the front garden path when she heard her name being called from behind her. She turned around seeing Mr Schue, her Spanish teacher, at the end of her garden by her car.

'Mr. Schue?' She said walking back towards him.

'Santana,' He smiled at her, 'I didn't get to talk to you or the girls at the funeral, I hope you don't mind me coming up here.'

'No, no it's fine.' She smiled, 'What was it that you wanted?'

'I was just wondering if we could about Quinn sometime, at school they do this counselling thing, for anyone who needs it.' He smiled. 'I was wondering if you wanted to talk about you felt, we could go to a coffee shop or something.'

'I'm sorry Mr Schue…'

'Call me Will.' He smiled at her.

'Err… ok. Yeah, I'm sorry but I need to get going, me and Brittany are going out for a meal tonight and I need to get ready.'

'Oh … ok.' He smiled.

'I'll tell her about it though and we'll probably get something sorted.'

He shuffled on his feet. 'It's good you girls have each other.'

'Yeah, it is.' She smiled turning towards the house and walking up the garden again. She saw out of the corner of her eye him walk away down the road. As she clunked the keys in the door she received a text. She quickly opened the door and shut it behind her looking at her phone. It didn't say who it was from but Santana read it anyway. 'Good girl, maybe now you'll be faithful. Q.' Santana dropped her phone.

'Hello?' Her mother's voice called out.

Santana quickly snatched up her phone again. 'It's fine mom, it's just me.' She smiled putting her phone in her pocket.

-l

Santana walked through the school courtyard feeling as if she was being watched the whole way when she finally found the table. Rachel, Sugar and Brittany were already sat down.

'Hey, San.' Sugar smiled up to her.

'Hey,' Brittany said as Santana sat next to her and their hands embraced.

'Sorry, what were you talking about?' She smiled at them.

'I was just saying I received a text yesterday from someone named 'Q'.' Rachel said and Santana's eyes widened. 'It said something about being careful, saying there was still 4 bitches alive.' Rachel said looking at the group.

'I received a similar message too.' Sugar said. 'Only mine was some rubbish about how I should be sweeter and then something about a brick. I can't really remember what it said and I threw the note away.'

'Wait yours was a note?' Rachel said looking at her.

Sugar looked back. 'Yeah, I found it in my locker this morning.'

'Have you guys received anything?' Rachel said looking at them.

Brittany picked up her phone and opening a text. 'I received this: Watch out Britt Britt, the bitches are closer than you think. Q.' I didn't really think anything of it and I got a bit confused.

'San, how about you?'

'What? Sorry?' Santana said blinking and looking at them.

'Are you ok?' Sugar looked at her.

She nodded 'Yeah I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night. And, no… I haven't received any message, yet anyway.'

Rachel smiled at her. 'Ok then… what do you think these mean? We've all, well nearly, received a message from someone named 'Q'.'

'It's probably just some joke.' Sugar said smiling.

*l

Rachel's eyes flickered open as she awoke her head dizzy not remembering half the things that had happened the night before. She lifted herself off the bed, finding herself alone in the room. She pushed herself off the bed opening the door and walking down stairs. 'Oh, Rachel! You're awake!' Sugar's eyes were puffy with tears.

'What happened? I woke up, no one was there.' She said reaching the floor.

'I know, I woke up and it was only us in the room, I texted Santana and she's at home with Brittany.' Sugar said walking with Rachel to the kitchen.

'Ok, but why have you been crying?' She said as they reached the kitchen.

'Ms. Berry?' A man's voice startled Rachel as she looked at him. 'I'm from the police, we have a few questions for you regarding the death of a Ms. Fabray.' He said looking at her. Rachel looked at Sugar wide eyed.

'They asked me questions too.' She said.

'What … what happened?' She said as the policeman walked her over to the small table.

'Ms. Fabray was found strangled to death by her mother about 2 hours ago.' He looked at her inquisitively.

'What do you mean strangled?' Rachel said and she could feel her eyes filling with tears.

'I mean she's dead Ms. Berry, and someone killed her. So, can you tell me exactly what happened last night? Ms. Motta said she woke up and it was only you and her in the room?'

Rachel nodded. 'Well, I don't know I just woke up and the room was empty.' She turned her head slightly and saw Sugar with her dad. She hugged him tightly and stared at Rachel. 'Can I please answer the questions when one of my dads get here?' Rachel said feeling nervous and scared.

'Of course, we contacted them they should be on their way.'

*l

They still sat at the table looking around the small courtyard. 'Whatever it is, it's sick.' Santana said looking at them. 'This person is obviously pretending to be Quinn.'

'I think it's Tina.' Brittany said staring forward the rest of the group looked at her. 'Come on, you were thinking the same. You saw how she was at the funeral and how she made a point of talking to us at the end.'

'Hey, guys.' Rachel said pointing behind Brittany and Santana. They all turned around and saw Tina walking with a group of her friends, they were talking normally and then Tina turned around smiling at the group of girls and they continued walking.


	2. Don't Stand So Close To Me

Her black hair flicked as she walked side to side, her arms folded across the cheerleader's uniform as she looked around school. Tina was ready for the battle. She walked around the corridors and she saw the blonde hair she knew too well. She rushed up to Quinn pulling her around viciously. 'Hey, what was that for?' Quinn shouted at him as she was dragged away from her corridor.

'Like you don't know!' Tina spat at her, it hit Quinn's face and Rachel just walked around the corner.

'What's going on?' She said looking at the two and Quinn glared at Tina.

Tina looked at Rachel smiling. 'Eww, it looks like you've got something on your face.' She said turning back to Quinn. 'Should go wash it off.' She turned to leave and Quinn lunged at her pinning her up again the lockers on the other side of the corridor. Everyone stopped and stared at them as Rachel tried to drag Quinn back.

'You back off!' She shouted at Tina.

'Make me!'

Quinn slammed her against the lockers again and Tina winced. 'You don't come near me! Or my friends. Got that?' She screamed 'Or next time you will be dead.' She chucked Tina to the floor walking off. Rachel walked after Quinn as Tina sat on the floor laughing to herself.

*l

Santana pulled the chair out from her desk in the lone classroom. Something fell to the floor as she picked it up she knew she'd regret it. 'I have a gift for you. Q' Santana looked down at the note confused and scared. She sat down as the bell rang the room seemed suddenly full.

'Hey, San.' The familiar Irish accent sounded next to her.

She took a deep breath turning to him and smiling. 'Hello, Rory.'

He sat down next to her as she opened her book. Santana never knew why but she always hated Spanish, but she was dreading it more for how weird Mr Schue was acting the other day. She looked up as he walked in. 'Feet off the desk, Finn.' He said pointing to a tall guy in the corner. Santana's desk sat in the middle at the back off the class like she liked it, able to hide away. 'Put you're books away guys!' He said smiling around at the class before writing on the bored 'Pop quiz'

'Well this should be fun.' Rory smiled at Santana. She smiled too as she chucked her book in her bag, as she opened her bag a picture flashed out of it. She went to pick it up and she saw it was of Quinn. She tucked the photo away quickly zipping her bag up. She sat up looking around as she brushed the strand of hair which always liked to attach itself to her mouth.

'Ok, let's start.' He said looking at the class and lifted up his hands indicating the two sides of the room would be on different teams and one person from each team would go up and have to beat the other to guess the meaning of the word correctly. 'Ok, Finn and … Mel.' He said as they sat at the desk opposite each other. 'Ok what does … Amor mean?'

Mel was quick to thrust her hand up but Santana thought it was a bit easy. 'To love!' She shouted excitedly and Santana rolled her eyes.

'Correct! One point to your team.' He smiled at them. Finn joined Santana's team again as Mel joined the opposite side. 'Chrissie and Tom.' Mr Schue said from the front of the classroom. Santana glanced over and caught his eye he smiled at her slightly before she looked away. 'The meaning of Cocinar?' He said in what was supposed to be a mischievous tone.

'To cook?' Chrissie asked.

'Correct!' He shouted again. 'Drawing so far.' He said smiling, Santana thought she was the only one who thought this was such a pointless class when her name was called. She sat down at the front desk not bothering to listen to Mr Schue when she found herself face to face with Tina.

-l

Rachel sat on the table in the courtyard marking pages in her book getting ready for her exams. She smiled to herself as she listened to her iPod, not seeing as Brittany appeared in front of her. Rachel looked up worried realising it was Brittany she relaxed taking her headphones out and pausing the music. 'Hey, Britt.'

'Hey, what you listening to?' She said sitting down opposite her.

Rachel smiled down at the iPod. ' 'The Time of My Life' I swear Quinn and I watched that film a hundred times one summer.' She looked up smiling at her.

Brittany smiled. 'Speaking of Quinn get any messages from our friend 'Q''

'I wouldn't call them that,' Rachel said putting her book away. 'But no I haven't, have you?'

'Not yet.' She said looking down at her hands. 'Santana told me Mr Schue asked her if she wanted to talk about Quinn.'

'Mr Schue? As in the Spanish teacher?' Rachel said looking confused.

'Yeah him.'

'Did they even know each other?' Rachel said wrapping the headphones around her iPod.

'Apparently so, he asked her to go out and talk about her. She said she'll take me along.' She smiled.

Rachel smiled too. 'Well it might be a good thing, talk about feelings.' She laughed as did Brittany.

-l

'Ok, girls…. The meaning of mortar.' Mr Schue said looking at them. They just stared each other in the eyes and Tina's mouth formed as smile as she said.

'To kill.' She laughed slightly as she said it doing her irritating innocent act. Santana stared wide eyed at her and then she got up sitting with her team again. She looked over to Tina who smiled at her again.

*l

She could hear shouts coming from the corridor as she walked down the stairs. 'Get out you freak!' Quinn shouted as she slammed the door.

'Quinn, are you ok?' She looked at her seeing a small scratch on her cheek.

She smiled 'I'm fine, San. Nothing to worry about.'

'Who was that?' She said looking at the door.

'Who do you think? Wanted to crash the party didn't she. Stupid bitch.' She said angrily. 'But she's gone. So, time for some fun.' Quinn winked grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her back into the living room where the group were laughing and drinking. Santana sat down next to Brittany as she watched Quinn walk over to the blonde guy, Sam. She looked at him before leaning down and making out with him. Santana watched for a few seconds before looking away.

*l

'Do you think this is the best idea?' Sugar said as they all walked up the drive arm in arm.

'She practically invited me around the other day.' Rachel smiled. 'I don't think she wants to go through Quinn's stuff alone.'

Brittany looked at them. 'What makes you think I do?'

'Look there may be something in her room that could help us with this whole 'Q' thing and we may find out why Mr Schue and Tina are so interested in her.' Rachel said as she rang the door bell. They were only waiting about 10 seconds before Judy opened the door looking flustered but she smiled at them.

'Hello girls.' She said.

'Hi, we came to help with Quinn's room.' Rachel smiled at her.

Judy sighed. 'Of course, of course I completely forgot sorry. Come in, come in!' She said opening the door wider and letting the girls in. 'Nice seeing you again.' She said placing a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

'Can we go up then?' Rachel turned to her.

'Of course, you know where everything is.' She smiled at them and watched as they went up the stairs.

They walked up the stairs and into her room. It was as if she never left it the bed was still made with her favourite cushions surrounding her head board. 'What now?' Sugar said looking at the rest.

'We look through things, wardrobe, under the bed. Take stuff you want to remember her by too.' Rachel smiled at the girls. They began searching through things but with no avail. At one moment Santana thought she heard the door slam but then heard the TV on downstairs and dismissed it.

'Hey, guys!' Brittany said looking into the bin. She picked up a photo putting it on the bed. They all looked at it closely seeing Quinn standing rather closely to Mr Schue.

'They looked more than friends.' Santana said disgusted.

Rachel picked it up looking at it closely and could see that Mr Schue's hand was around Quinn's hips. 'Rachel …' Sugar said looking at the back of the picture. She turned it around reading the message on the back. Scrawled in red pen read: Die bitch, die. Rachel dropped the photo in shock looking down at the picture. She looked up at the rest of the group scared.

*l

Santana walked upstairs needing the toilet and wanting to escape the noise from the downstairs. As she passed Quinn's room she could hear someone crying. She paused by the door before deciding to go in. Sat on the bed was Rory. He looked up at Santana as she walked in and he brushed his eyes trying to remove the tears. 'Hey, San.' He said.

'Hey,' She said sitting next to him. 'What's wrong?' she said looking around the room which was completely overturned. Pillows lay scattered across the room and a mirror lay broken against the wall.

'Nothing…' He said and looked as Santana looked around the room. 'I … I found it like this, I dunno what happened.' He said sniffing slightly. 'You can go I'll be fine.' He said looking up at her.

She looked back down at him. 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine… and I know you need to go because you do that face every time in Spanish before you run out at the end and go to the restroom.' He laughed slightly and she laughed too.

'Fine, I'll go. Be careful ok.' She said smiling down at him.

'I will.' He smiled back.

*l

Santana stood up looking to the corner of the room she could still make out bits of glass scattered on the floor. 'You know that party Quinn had like two weeks before all this.' She said turning around to them and they all nodded. 'Well when I was going to the bathroom I heard Rory crying, he was in here and the room was a complete tip. I had no idea what happened and he said he found it like that.'

'Yeah?' Sugar said looking at her expectantly.

'After I walked back downstairs, Quinn was throwing someone out of her house…'

'Rory?' Brittany asked.

'… no Tina. Quinn said she had gate crashed. And she was calling her a freak and everything. I think Tina snuck into Quinn's room and then found this picture, she wrote on the back of it hating her already and tipped the room. Quinn finds her later and chucks her out of the house. Tina threatens Will … I mean, Mr Schue and he thinks Quinn told her.' Santana had started passing.

'But Mr Schue knew Quinn and Tina hated each other … everyone did.' Sugar said looking at her.

Santana fiddled with her fingers. 'What if like we said … they were more than friends. He could have thought Quinn was gloating to Tina and so Tina goes and tells him. And he goes and meets Quinn to make sure no one else finds out.' Santana said stopping and looking at the group.

'Santana, what are you saying?' Rachel looked up at her.

Santana sighed. 'Maybe we've been suspecting the wrong person. I think Mr Schue killed Quinn.'


	3. Maybe This Time

'I don't believe it!' Rachel said looking at the rest. 'I can't be him,'

'It fits though … maybe he feared Quinn told people about them…' Santana started.

'.. or she was going to.' Sugar said looking blankly. They were sat in the courtyard at the school on their usual table. After they had found the picture they had left Quinn's house, taking the picture with them. 'Maybe that's why he's suddenly so interested in Santana.' Sugar shrugged.

Brittany sighed. 'One moment it's Tina the next it's Mr Schue, I just want this to be over already.' Santana put an arm around her hugging her.

'It'll be over as soon as we find out who this sick pe rson is!' Rachel said and her phone pinged, slowly in unison the others phones pinged too. They all looked down at their phones all receiving the same message. 'Guess who is back in town. Q xoxo' The all looked up at each other and then around the small courtyard seeing if there was anyone near them

-l

Santana got home walking upstairs into her room. She kicked her shoes off and chucked her bag on the bed. As she chucked the bag down the photo came out of it. Santana looked at it again knowing it could ruin everything she had. She ripped the photo up chucking it in the bin. She sat down at her desk pushing her hair out of her face. As she lifted her laptop screen she noticed she had an email, she quickly opened it and regretted doing so. 'I have more if you're going to rip them up. Q xoxo'. Santana slammed the laptop screen down walking out of her room and into the kitchen. Her mom had already started making dinner and Santana pushed herself onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Santana's mom turned around smiling at her. 'How was school?' She asked as she stirred the sauce.

'It was ok, same old same old.' She smiled, 'What's for dinner?' She said peering over the pots and pans.

'Pasta.' Her mom said tautly. 'I got a letter today…' Santana looked at her expectantly and her mother continued as she stopped stirring. 'It was from the school, saying you're failing in Spanish.' She said looked at her through small eyes.

'What?' Santana shouted in confusion. 'Who says that? I'm doing as good as I have ever done!'

'Well your teacher feels different. He's offered after school tutoring, and I think you should take it.' She said again stirring the sauce.

Santana looked at her mom before standing up. She walked over to the side cabinet and pulled out two plates. 'I don't suppose dad is joining us for dinner?' She said already knowing the answer.

'No … he won't.' Her mom said not looking up from the cooker.

-l

Brittany lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling not knowing what to think with everything that was happening. She picked up her phone and turned over flicking through the pictures of her and Santana. Then a photo of Quinn flicked up, Brittany felt suddenly sad and angry she chucked her phone to the floor as a message came through. She looked over the side of her bed as she clicked to open her phone. 'I've got something for you, but you have to do something for me first. Go to the library at 5pm. Q xox'.

-l

Rachel sat on the sofa slowly twirling her spaghetti around on her fork. Her dad's had gone away for the weekend and she was feeling scared and alone. She flicked through the TV not knowing what to watch or not even caring what was on. She got up turning the TV off when she heard a knock at the door. She walked quickly to it opening it carefully.

'Rachel …' The woman said. Rachel's eyes widened as she stared upon her mother.

'Mom?' Rachel released the door.

'Hello, Rachel.' She smiled and Rachel moved out of the way to let her in. Shelby stepped over the threshold walking into the house.

Rachel still couldn't believe what she was seeing and stepped back again. 'What are you doing here?'

'I thought I'd come see you.' She smiled again.

'No I mean, what are you doing here? Why now?' Rachel said finally grasping what was happening.

'Well…' she said and she walked into the living room sitting on the sofa and putting her feet up on the table. Rachel followed her feeling angry at her mother's disregard. 'I found out your fathers were gone so I thought we could have some girlie time.' She picked up Rachel's plate from the table and started eating the spaghetti.

Rachel looked down at her, 'I … I don't have time…' She said trying to look for an excuse.

'Fine,' Shelby stood up. 'I'll go upstairs and get cleaned up, you go about your business.' She stood up squeezing Rachel's cheeks and then walking out of the room.

*l

Quinn sat in the living room and Rachel walked in holding two glasses of orange juice. She passed one to Quinn as she sat down sipping on her own. 'So what are we doing tonight?' Quinn said looking up at her. 'Not that I don't dig all the craziness with juice…' She laughed. There was a loud bang on the door, Rachel looked worried. 'Oh looks like the party is here.' Quinn laughed leaving Rachel looking confused. She followed her into the hallways as Quinn opened the door.

Shelby jumped over the threshold bags full, 'Hey girls!' She shouted, turning her head around. 'Come in guys!' she said as she pushed her bags into Rachel's arms. Shelby ran into the living room and before Rachel knew it her house was full.

She ran through the kitchen finding Quinn chatting to some guy she had never met. 'Quinn, what the hell is going on?' She dragged her away.

'Calm down Rachel!' She laughed.

Rachel looked shocked at her. 'Are you drunk?'

'Your mom brought the drinks! Look I didn't know she'd bring this many people. Calm down!' She laughed. Rachel growled at her as she heard a scream coming from upstairs, they both looked up worriedly.

*l

It was dark but she didn't care, she didn't even care that she was alone she just had to get out of her house. Rachel sat on the bench looking out over the city. This was one of her favourite places, the hill top park, she liked to come here with Quinn they would sit and talk and just watch the world go by. How did Rachel know it would become her only place of solitude? Rachel sighed deeply feeling suddenly tired, she went to stand up when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around fist raised and then her pursuer hit the floor. Rachel looked down, 'Sugar?' She breathed.

'Ow…' Sugar said clutching her face.

'I'm so sorry!' Rachel said bending down and helping her up she placed her on the bench and sat next to her.

'Did you not hear me call you?' She said patting her cheek.

Rachel shook her head. 'Sorry I was in a world of my own.'

Sugar laughed slightly. 'That'll teach me to come up behind you again.' Rachel laughed too and the cuddled up next to each other looking out on the dark city again. The darkness was pressing in on them now but they didn't bother going home they both didn't want to be anywhere else. 'Why are you out here, so late and on your own anyway?'

'Oh…' Rachel said moving slightly. 'My mom's back in town.'

'Yikes ... do you think that's who Q was on about?' Sugar said looking at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. 'I don't know … all I do know is I'm really cold and I need to get home before she turns it into a crack den or something. What were you doing here anyway?' Rachel said as she stood up and Sugar followed.

'I fancied a walk, dad's keeps talking about colleges and it's annoying me. He wants me to be as successful as him.' Sugar sighed rolling her eyes. Her phone vibrated in her hand as they walked towards the cars.

'Don't lie, I know what you were up to. Q xxxx' Sugar looked down at her phone and then up at Rachel who had her back to her. She turned around and chucked her phone off the side of the hill, she smiled slightly to herself as she turned back and got into her car.

-l

Santana looked at her watch feeling awkward being after school once everyone else had left. It always made her feel like she was in trouble for some reason, but this time she was in trouble. She sat down at a table in the library waiting for Mr Schue, how could he send a letter saying she was failing Spanish when he knew all too well that she was the best in the class. He appeared from around the corner and she stood up. 'Can you just sign this so my mom knows I've been?'

'No.' He said and pulled out the chair for her telling her to sit down. She sat down huffing and he sat opposite her. He put his hands on the table folding his arms. He looked at her with piercing eyes.

She leant back on her seat folding her arms. 'What?'

He pursed his lips. 'Santana, we need to talk.'

'About Spanish or about Quinn?' Santana said looking at him through small eyes.

'Well … Quinn actually. She was a bright student.' He said.

'Funny you know that, when she wasn't in any of your classes.' Santana smiled curtly at him.

Mr Schue looked at her sceptically 'How do you know that?'

'Because we were best friends we told each other everything! At least I thought she did until I found the picture of you two!' She shouted at him.

His eyes turned small but he still remained smiling. 'That's funny Santana, because I took my own pictures too.' He reached into his bag and pulled out a picture Santana looked at it quickly.

'So it's you …' She said as she took the picture of her and Quinn kissing from his hand and shoved it in her pocket.

'What's me?' He said.

Santana stood up looking angrily at him. 'You think you can mess with us like this! What is wrong with you? You're a sick pervert!' She shouted slapping him across the face and leaving. Brittany watched eyes open from behind one of the shelves, Q had given her her present.

-l

They were all sat around their normal table in the courtyard. Rachel's books sprawled open and Sugar on newly bought phone. Brittany's phone vibrated and all the girls looked up at her, she looked down at the phone. 'Just my mom.' She smiled. She opened the text reading it quickly. 'I wonder what she's hiding. You'll get your reward. But I need you to convince Santana to see him again. Q xo' Brittany looked at her phone before shutting it off.

'Why?' Santana shouted out and the courtyard went silent. The girls looked at her worried and she looked around them. 'Get back to your business!' She shouted at some of the other kids.

'What's wrong?' Rachel said looking at her.

'I have Spanish next.' She said closing her eyes not wanting it to be true.

A man walked out of the school door looking around the tables. 'Uh-oh someone's in trouble.' Sugar laughed as the man spoke to someone who pointed to their table.

'And that someone is us.' Rachel gulped slightly.

He walked over to them looking down at them all. 'Santana Lopez?' Santana lifted her hand slightly. He pulled out a badge from his inside pocket. 'I'm detective Bradding from the police. If you would come with me I need to ask where you were last night.'

'I was at home …' She said scared.

'I need you to come with me Ms. Lopez.' He said grabbing her arm.

Rachel and the others looked scared. 'What happened officer?' She said looking at him.

'There was another murder.' He glared at her wheeling Santana off.

Brittany, Rachel and Sugar stood their looking shocked as Santana was walked away. They all received a text: 'Enjoy my present bitches. Q.'


	4. Confessions

'It's confession time now, Santana.' He slammed down on the desk and Santana jumped slightly. The light on the desk wobbled and Santana frowned frightened. 'You killed Quinn! Didn't you?' He shouted again.

'What? No!' Santana retorted sharply. 'We've been through all this already, why did you pull me out of school to question me again?' Santana stood up turning back to the man.

'Because there's been another murder and this one had your name written all over it.' He said in a flat tone, she knew he was trying to provoke her into shouting or something that would get her in trouble.

She turned around sitting back down. 'I didn't kill anyone.' She said shaking her hard sadly.

'Then explain this…' He said hitting a button and a voice machine message started up.

'Hi I need the police.' Santana could hear Will, he sounded very distraught.

'Ok calm down sir, can I as….'

'No I need them now! Quinn, she's after me and Santana's going to try and blame me for the murder. I can't anymore I need to go, oh crap!' And then the line went dead. Santana stared at the phone wondering if she had heard right, was Will getting messages from Q too?

*l

Rachel and Quinn ran up the stairs looking around for the source of scream and then they saw Shelby wonder out of one of the rooms clearly drunk. She was clutching her hands close to her and it looks slightly red. 'Mom, are you ok?' Rachel said walking forward Shelby pushed her away.

'You good for nothing…' She said stumbling forwards.

'Hey!' Quinn shouted watching Shelby as she stopped at the top of the stairs. 'Don't talk to her like that.'

Shelby smiled and slapped Quinn across the face. 'Don't tell me what to do, I know what you are you little bitch!' Shelby spat turning around and Quinn pushed her down the stairs. Rachel looked in shock horror as her mom crashed down the stairs and to a heap on the floor.

*l

'Ms. Lopez where were you at 4am this morning?' The officer was still questioning her.

'Umm… I was asleep.' She said thinking it would be obvious.

He sat down in the chair folding his arms. 'And you were asleep, at Quinn Fabray's house the night the murder took place?'

'Yeah…'

'You know Mr Schuester was killed in the same way at the same time, and we have a whiteness that said you slapped him earlier that afternoon.'

'What whiteness?'

'They wanted to remain anonymous. Are you denying this claim?'

'No. I slapped him. He was a pervert.' Santana said getting angry and scared.

'That's a harsh claim to make, Ms. Lopez.'

Santana stared slightly. 'He was having a relationship with Quinn…'

The officer leant forward. 'Isn't it surprising you suddenly have this information now after they are both deceased?'

'We only found out after Quinn's funeral. We saw pictures.'

'Really, because that whiteness also sent us a picture,' He said pulling out the same picture Will did the night before. 'See how I see it is that Quinn spurned your advances you told her you loved her and she said she was seeing someone else and she didn't care for you. You got angry and disposed of her, then went back to bed and left the scene of the crime before she was found. You say you found a picture of her and Mr Schuester, he was failing you in Spanish and you hated him for it so you were going to make it look like he had killed her but when he showed you what he knew you decided to get rid of him. Does this ring any bells Ms. Lopez?' He stopped talking glaring at her across the table.

Santana sat there blinking back the tears of what he was accusing her of. 'I would … I would never do that to someone! I am not a sick person, how do you know what happened to Will, he said Quinn was after him on that message that doesn't sound like a sane person to me.' Santana didn't know what she was saying all she knew is she couldn't stop. 'Before you start accusing people that were being blackmailed by their teachers get your facts straight.' She stood up and he watched her. 'Please can I leave?'

'You may be called for more questioning,' He said indicating the door to her. 'Have a good day.' He said in a flat tone. Santana rushed out of the and out of the doors. She burst into tears cradling herself slowly as she knelt to the floor. She heard her phone ping and knew what it meant she didn't want to look she pushed it to the bottom of her bag and walked home.

-l

Rachel walked out of the classroom feeling frightened for Santana and unsure what was going to happen to them. She ran to her locker opening it with her usual combination and then shoving the books inside. She slammed the door jumping slightly as Tina smiled at her from behind the door. 'Hey, Rach.' She smiled.

'Hi, Tina…' She said looking around confused.

'So, I thought I'd give you this.' She said reaching into her bag and pulling out a small leaflet. 'It's an invite. After all these things that have been happening I'm having a party for certain people.' She smiled again looking at her.

'I thought you …'

Tina laughed. 'You thought I hated you?' Rachel nodded. 'Well now that the whores gone and the other one is going to jail then there's only two left and we can be best friends.'

Rachel looked at her wide eyed. 'Santana is not going to jail.'

Tina grimaced slightly feeling awkward. 'Not what everyone else is saying, I heard she killed the Spanish teacher.'

'Mr Schuster?' Rachel looked concerned at her.

'Yeah, I could tell she always hated him. Anyway,' She smiled. 'Don't forget to RSVP!' She said cheerily walking past Rachel and down the hall.

Rachel stared after her before looking down at her phone. 'Come home quick!' Shelby had text her.

-l

'What's it like knowing your girlfriend is a murderer? Q xoxox.' Brittany switched off her phone not knowing what to think. She was scared at what she had witnessed the night before.

-l

Santana sat on her bed, she decided she needed to sort her closet out. She pulled open the doors and stared inside. She slammed the doors shut again stifling a scream. She opened it again slowly staring at the picture of her a Quinn, it had been plastered to the back of her closet taunting her. Santana picked up her phone looking at the text she received. 'No one has to find out. Bring the pictures to the post box on Millard street and I'll destroy them. Q xoxox.' Santana pushed the phone onto the bed suddenly angry she gripped at the photos pulling them down ripping them and chucking them to the floor. The tears were escaping her eyes again but she didn't care she needed this, she needed to cry.

-l

Sugar looked out the window whilst playing on her phone she smiled as Rachel sat next to her and tucked her phone away. 'Hey.' She said.

'Hey, Sugar you know I wouldn't be asking this but if there was any way I could stay at yours tonight, please could I? You know my mom's in town and I can't go and see her.'

Sugar shifted her eyes quickly. 'I really wish I could Rachel but I'm staying at my grandma's tonight… parent's want an evening alone.' She smiled awkwardly.

Rachel smiled to. 'I understand. I wish she would just leave already!' She sighed stretching slightly as the bell rang to show class had started. Rachel got out her books and put them on the table, she couldn't wait to be out of this town after everything that had been happening.

'Couldn't you just ask her to leave?' Sugar said in hushed tones as the teacher started talking.

Rachel rolled her eyes. 'Cause that wouldn't be awkward.'

*l

'Mom?' Rachel ran down the stairs after her. She looked around at all the people who were just staring at her. 'Parties over! Get out! Now!' She shouted at them all but no one moved.

Quinn ran down the stairs after her picking up a small vase from the side and slamming it to the floor. With the smash everyone looked at her. 'She said leave.' She glared at them all as slowly they started leaving.

Rachel looked at Quinn not knowing what to say, she could tell Shelby was breathing and her eyes were slowly opening. 'Why did you do that?' She said looking at her.

'I wanted to protect you.' Quinn smiled back.

Shelby made a grunt pushing back on Quinn and Rachel getting them to move. 'You … you… you bitch!' She said pointing at Quinn. 'And you? Where's an ambulance for me?'

'Rachel's not gonna get one.' Quinn said staring at her. 'If she did you'd be sure put in jail for giving alcohol to minors.'

Shelby laughed again. 'As if you've never had any before … little miss celibate.' She spat, Quinn slapped her.

'Quinn!' Rachel looked from the bottom of the stairs aghast.

'Get out. And don't come back. I will protect Rachel from you for as long as I live.' Quinn said pulling the door sharply open. Shelby walked at without another word and then she was lost to the darkness.

*l

The keys clicked in the lock as Rachel walked into her house. She could smell her mom was in the living room and regretted coming home straight away. She plundered her way in through the mass of bottles which laid the floor. She looked down at her mom passed out on the sofa, she glared at her when her eyes caught something. Rachel leant in closed to Shelby, pulling her wrist around. On it reddened and scabbed was a letter 'Q'. Rachel shook her mom awake, she moved with a groan. 'What is this?' She shouted.

'Sorry Rach, I had a party.' She smiled.

'Not the mess this!' She shouted forcing Shelby's wrist into her eyesight.

Shelby looked at it blinking a few times. 'Oh! Last night … there was someone here, they were just y'know having fun…. Grow up Rachel!' She dragged her hand back.

'Who was it?' Rachel asked more worried that 'Q' had been in her house.

Shelby shrugged. 'How should I know.'


	5. Cold Hearted Snake

'No!' Rachel shouted walking back slightly. The hooded figure closed in on her. She went to run around them as they held out their arm grabbing her around the middle. She groaned as she was thrust to the floor. Q leant forward and Rachel kicked her leg hitting them in the chest. They fell backwards into the boxes. They stood back up and slowly limped away.

-l

1 Day Before.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?'

'Yes! It could help us uncover who is doing this to us.' Sugar said to Rachel who sat across the table from her. Santana and Brittany sat hand in hand on the other side of their usual table in the courtyard which sat next to the cafeteria.

'But Tina could be Q.' Rachel said, holding Tina's party invite in her hands.

'Even the more reason to go. You could find something to uncover her and see why she's doing this.' Sugar said.

Brittany looked unhappy about the idea, Santana looked at her and furrowed her brow. 'Maybe we can find another way to do this, without putting Rachel in any danger.'

'Rachel told us what Tina said, she hates us.' Sugar said, 'This is the best way, come on Rachel.'

Rachel twiddled her thumbs, folding and unfolding the invite. 'Ok, I'll go. But keep your phones on you, just incase there's any trouble.' The group nodded as the bell rang. 'I best go tell Tina.' Rachel smiled awkwardly as they walked into the school. She walked briskly down the corridor before coming to Tina's locker. Her head was buried inside as she looked for something. She slammed the door jumping at seeing Rachel so close.

'Rachel, you scared me.' She smiled up at her.

'Sorry,' She smiled awkwardly again. 'Uh I was just saying I can come to your party, if it's still on.' She shrugged slightly.

'Yes! Of course!' Tina burst into a smile. 'Ok you got the dets?'

'Dets?' Rachel looked confused.

'Details, Rachel.' Tina laughed and Rachel nodded. 'Ok then I shall see you there.' She smiled again walking off.

Rachel's phone buzzed and she opened the message. 'Looks like it's fright night tomorrow. Q'.

-l

'Yes, they dropped the charges…. I know how silly of them I feel like suing them for misconduct.' Santana walked into her kitchen, her mom was cooking dinner and was on the phone. She waved at Santana and mouthed that she was speaking to her aunt.

Santana quickly peaked in the refrigerator pulling out a carton of juice. She poured herself a quick glass and sat on one of the stalls at the breakfast bar.

'Ok, bye, thank you. Yes, bye.' Santana's mom hung up the phone and turned around smiling at Santana. 'Are you ok sweety?' grabbing the carton from Santana and placing it back in the refrigerator.

'Mmm.' Santana nodded reassuringly.

Santana's mom picked up the phone again but put it down. 'You aunt called, she heard about the arrest.'

Santana rolled her eyes fed up of talking about it and being even more frightened than before it had happened. 'Can we not talk about it?'

'I'm sorry mi hija, you know you can talk to me about anything don't you?'

'Of course, mama.' She smiled and stood up walking up the stairs and into her room. She chucked her bag on the bed and sat herself down. As she unzipped her brown boats she heard a buzz coming from her bag. She quickly opened it and reached inside pulling out a phone, she couldn't recognise whose it was. She clicked to open the message to see if there was a chance at finding whose it was.

'24 hours, tick tock goes the clock till Santana gets arrested. Q' Santana stared at the phone before putting it down. She quickly looked through some of the pictures and wish she hadn't, it was Mr Schuester's phone.

*l

Quinn sat reading a text on her phone smiling slyly. Santana walked over towards her 'Who's that that's got you so happy?' She sat down next to her.

'Oh,' Quinn said quickly putting the phone away. 'Just some guy, he really needs to get a life.'

Santana smiled slightly. 'I got you a skinny frappuccino.' She passed it over to Quinn.

'Thanks,' She said taking it and sipping slowly on the cup. 'So how's your Spanish class going?'

'It's fine, why?' Santana asked confused.

'No reason just seen that teacher around. So, Rachel's meeting at my place we best get going.' Quinn stood up smiling. Santana stood up too following her.

*l

The girls were all sat on Santana's bed. 'Why would Q do this?' Rachel said looking at the text on Mr Schue's phone.

'Tina's a psycho if she thinks she can get away with this.' Sugar said heatedly.

Santana winced slightly. 'That's not the only thing on there, there's a lot of texts between Mr Schue and Quinn's mom. It seems like she knew about their affair and … was having one of her own.'

'What did they put in the water at the Fabray house?' Sugar said handing Santana back the phone. 'But this is even more reason to go to Tina's part tomorrow. We can catch her in the act and finally this thing will all be over.'

'Do you think Quinn's mom would know anything about Q? I mean Santana said Mr Schue mentioned something about Quinn coming to get him.' Brittany shrugged.

'I don't know, but supposedly there's less than 24 hours before I get arrested.' Santana said.

Sugar picked up the phone again and stood up. 'All we have to do is get rid of the phone, if this is all the evidence that's against you.'

The phone buzzed loudly and Sugar dropped it scared. Santana quickly grabbed the phone reading the message aloud. '"I know you have the phone. Don't try to incriminate anyone else in this." The message is from Quinn's mom.' Santana looked up at the group.

-l

Santana walked out of the classroom, she had just finished Spanish. The new substitute was a very harsh woman, she was small in stature and quite round in frame. 'Umm… Santana?'

Santana turned around quickly, she found herself staring at a girl in her class. 'Yes?' She said a smile spreading across her face.

'You left your pen in class.' The girl said holding it up to Santana.

Santana looked down at the girls hand and slowly took the pen. 'Thank you, it's not like I have a million of them.' She smiled.

'I know.' The girl nodded. 'But then I wouldn't have been able to talk to you.'

Santana smiled again, blushing slightly. 'You're Emily right?'

'Right,' Emily nodded. 'Everyone seems to be avoiding you recently.'

Santana looked around nervous slightly. 'Yeah… it's just some messed up story.'

'I knew it couldn't be true.' Emily smiled again.

Suddenly Santana felt one of Emily's hands on her arm. She looked down blushing again. 'I… uh.'

'Hey!' Santana and Emily both turned around, Emily's hand fell from Santana's arm as Brittany walked forward.

'Hey, Britt.' Santana smiled and Brittany stepped forward kissing Santana lightly on the lips. She looked around and smiled at Emily.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Santana.' Emily smiled shyly at Brittany and then turning to walk away.

Brittany and Santana watched her walk down the hall. 'Who was that?' Brittany smiled as they regained attention on each other.

'Oh just a girl from Spanish class, I left my pen behind.' Santana rolled her eyes. 'What's up?'

Brittany took Santana's hand and they started walking down the corridor. 'I had an idea. I thought maybe as Rachel is going to Tina's party for some undercover work,' Brittany breathed for a second. 'Maybe we should go see Quinn's mom, she clearly knows something about Q and we can sort out what's happening with the phone once and for all.'

Santana looked at Brittany for a moment. 'That's a great idea, I go to my locker quickly and get the phone. And I'll see you at the table with the girls?'

Brittany nodded and walked off towards the courtyard. Santana quickly jogged back to her locker, the corridors were emptying quickly as the students left for home. She reached her locker quickly turning in the code and opening the door. Something fell to the floor as she opened the door. It was an envelope. Santana bent picking it up, she opened it and found more pictures of her and Quinn. She flicked through them, there were at least 20. Then there was a note, 'Put the phone in the envelope and post it. All will be forgotten.' Santana looked at the note. She needed this to be over, the torment of Q taunting her. She reached into her locker and stuffed the phone into the envelope. She looked around her to make sure no one was looking and walked to the schools entrance. The letter box stood there, she gulped slightly as she pushed the letter through the box.

*l

The girls sat on Quinn's bed all joking and getting ready for Quinn's party. There was a knock on the front door. 'They're early.' Santana smirked.

'Obviously eager to get the party started,' Quinn smiled hoping off the bed. 'I'll be right back.' She quickly left the room leaving the girls to themselves.

Sugar leaned back onto the bed and sighed. 'Do you think tonight will be good?' She said hoping that tonight was the night she could finally plant one on Sam, a boy she had been crushing on since 6th Grade.

'You're just wondering about Sam.' Rachel laughed at her playfully.

Sugar sat up. 'What? He's really cute.'

'Aww you want to kiss him!' Rachel cooed and the girls laughed. Then they suddenly heard shouting from downstairs. Quinn was having an argument with someone.

'Guys, what do you think that's abo…?'

'Shh!' Rachel said looking worried. There heard something smash and then a slam of a door. Everything went silent for a few moments and then they heard Quinn's footsteps on the stairs. They busied themselves again falling into conversation when she came into the room with a bottle. 'Who's ready to get wasted?' She shouted happily at them smiling brightly.

*l

Santana quickly joined the girls back around the table in the courtyard. 'I must've left the phone at home.' She said as the girls looked up at her.

'So, what's the plan for tonight? Are we gonna stake out Tina's party?' Sugar said, she seemed happier about this than the other girls.

'Actually I had an idea,' Brittany started. 'Because we have the phone and we know Quinn's mom knows something about Q, or at least Quinn and Mr Schue, we should go and speak to her. Tonight.'

Rachel suddenly looked scared. 'I'm not going to Tina's party without anyone else. If she is Q I don't want to be vulnerable to her.'

'Ok then, how about this?' Santana said and the girls turned to her. 'Sugar and I will go and speak to Quinn's mom, and you and Brittany go to Tina's. Everyone knows Brittany is the quickest on the phone, if anyone's got your back is should be her.' Santana smiled.

'Ok I'm fine with that.' Sugar smiled too.

Rachel looked at Brittany. 'I'll be texting you the minute something goes wrong.'

'I look forward to your text.' She smiled and the girls laughed.

-l

Rachel knocked on the door. Tina answered quickly, 'Oh Rachel, hi.' She smiled looking behind her as if expecting someone else. The party seemed in full swing already, there was music blaring loudly from one room and the clinking of glasses coming from another.

'Sorry I'm late, I had to drop my mom off to the train station.' She smiled handing over a neatly wrapped present to Tina.

She took it straight away and placed it on a table. 'Ok, so drinks are in the kitchen. Feel free to have as much as you like as long as you don't pass out because honey, you will be waking up outside if that happens.' She smiled and walked off leaving Rachel in the dimly lit entrance. She breathed slightly walking into the kitchen. The floor was sticky with spilt drinks. She grimaced slightly as she saw people grinding on top of each other. She walked into the living area and decided to seat herself in the corner away from everything, but keeping a prying eye and what was going on. She quickly flicked open her phone and typed to Brittany. 'I'm in, and hating it.' Within a matter of seconds she had a reply. 'Just let me know when you're ready to get out of there :)' Rachel put her phone into her small clutch bag and leant against the back of the chair.

'Uh, hi.' She heard a voice and looked up, she recognised the boy from school.

'Hi?' She said thinking he wasn't talking to her.

'Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything.' He smiled at her.

'It's fine I was just thinking.' She smiled slightly.

'Must have been some intense thinking.' He laughed and so did she.

She looked up at the boy again, his dark eyes hung brightly on his face and his red lips seemed full of life. 'I'm sorry, you're in my English class right?' She said trying to place him.

He nodded. 'I'm Noah.'

'That's it! Sorry I'm terrible with names.' She laughed slightly and he smiled again. She felt comforted by his smile, there was something about it that was so inviting.

'And you're Rachel Berry.'

'You know my name.' she smiled blushing slightly, she remembered who he was now and was surprised he was even noticing her at all. Noah Puckerman, he was a quarterback on the school's football team, she hadn't really paid much attention to him before now. But now that she was, she never wanted to give the attention up.

'Yeah, you see I'm good with names.' He joked with her and she laughed looking up at him. 'Would you like a drink?'

'That would be nice.' She smiled, 'I just need to do something quickly. I'll be right back.'

'Sure.' He smiled walking into the kitchen.

Rachel stood up quickly walking towards the entrance hall again. She darted up the stairs looking for the bathroom. She opened a door peering inside, she saw two boys sat on a bed kissing each other. Heat suddenly rose in her cheeks and she looked away quickly, embarrassed on walking in on the intimate scene. The next door she found was the bathroom. She entered quickly turning on the light and looking at herself in the mirror. She combed her bangs and smiled to herself. She was about to leave when she heard some banging coming from above her. She opened the door looking up at the ceiling and saw the hatch to the loft was open.

-l

'Come in, come in.' Judy Fabray smiled at Sugar and Santana as they walked into the house. 'Can I get you anything? A drink maybe?'

'I'm ok thank you' Santana said and Sugar repeated. 'Umm… Mrs Fabray, we're here to ask you something about Quinn.'

Judy's cheeks lost their color as if she knew what they were going to ask of her. 'Come into the living room.' She smiled walking down the hallway.

The girls sat themselves next to each other on the sofa as Judy sat stiffly in a chair opposite. 'We have reason to believe that Quinn may have been seeing someone,' Santana stopped trying to pluck up courage to say what she had to say. Judy's eyes were bearing into Santana's as if she were daring her to say what she had to say.

'An older man.' Sugar piped up and Judy's eyes moved away from Santana's.

She sighed. 'This is about Will Schuester isn't it?' She said looking between the two a slight look of amusement on her face. 'It seems you and I know the same things but girls there was nothing there.'

'But we have evidence, Mr Schuester admitted to it himself.' Sugar said looking at Judy.

She lifter her hands up. 'And where is he now?' she smiled at them tilting her head to the side.

Santana looked at Sugar. 'Maybe we were wrong.'

'There's no maybe about it.' Judy said pertly 'You are wrong.' She smiled again. 'If that is all, maybe it's best if you left. We don't need rumours spreading now do we.' She said walking towards the hallway and opening the front door again.

Santana and Sugar looked at each other worriedly and walked towards the front door. 'Mrs Fabray, we didn't mean to upset you.'

'Well you failed on that didn't you.' She said a bitterer look in her eyes. 'Goodbye girls.'

-l

Rachel looked around, the music was still blaring down stairs and she could hear the laughter of the people. She looked up at the open hatch, she knew something was going on. Q was definitely here. She grabbed the chair that sat alongside the wall. She positioned it and herself carefully under the hatch, and slowly raised herself into the loft. It was very dark and Rachel had to adjust her eyes to see anything. She scrambled up and looked around carefully. There were boxes upon boxes up there, and no sign of anything that would have made the noise she had heard. She took a step forwards and heard a creak behind her. As she turned around she saw a black hooded figure. She stared right at the person. 'Why are you doing this to us?' She said. The person lunged at her. 'No!' Rachel shouted walking back slightly. The hooded figure closed in on her. She went to run around them as they held out their arm grabbing her around the middle. She groaned as she was thrust to the floor. Q leant forward and Rachel kicked her leg hitting them in the chest. They fell backwards into the boxes. They stood back up and slowly limped away. Rachel looked around the darkness not knowing if Q was still there or if they had gone. She quickly rushed back to the hatch lowering herself through it slowly. She punched the buttons into her phone. 'S.O.S' and hit send. She was rushing down the stairs when Noah appeared.

'There you are, I was looking everywhere for you.' He smiled with two drinks in his hands.

'I'm sorry, I have to go. Stomach bug.' She said shaking her head profusely and opening the front door walking out. She ran as fast as she could down the drive way. Once she reached the end she bent over, the fear taking hold of her.

'Rachel?' she looked up seeing Brittany walking towards her. 'What happened?'

'Q.' Rachel said.

-l

None of the girls slept that night all thinking of the things they had discovered, or the things they had let slip through their fingers. Santana got to school early, she stood by her locker putting in her books when Brittany walked up to her swiftly.

'Hey Britt-Britt.' She smiled at her but Brittany's hand raised slapping Santana across the face forcefully.

'In case that's not a clear enough message. We're through!' She shouted at her chucking something to the ground. She walked off quickly leaving Santana clutching her bruised face. She looked down at the ground picking up the screwed up bit of paper. She unravelled it seeing the same picture that had been haunting her for weeks. Brittany had found out about her and Quinn. Santana looked up quickly trying to find Brittany trying to explain and then her phone buzzed. She knew who it would be from before she opened the message. 'Game on. Q.'


End file.
